Lechero
Norman "Lechero" Carneli is the leader of the inmates inside Sona. He himself is an inmate too: he was the biggest drug merchant in Panama. His "cell" is acutally more like an apartment, with televisions, sofas and a balcony, he even has a supply of rum, beer and cigars which are contraband and the only mobile phone in Sona to contact the Kernal and Mary Francis; a prostitute disguised as a nun to enter Sona. (3x1) He and his inner-circle rules over all the matters inside Sona. Biography Season 3 Every time an inmate arrived at Sona, they are going to meet him as he introduces himself and the prison. (3x1) He also appeared to have direct contact with Colonel Escamilla, the ruling authoirty behind Sona. (3x2) He planted evidence in Michael's bunk and provoked a fight, since he doesn't like Michael's attitude. (3x1) Later, however, he appreciates Michael as he helped him solve the drought inside Sona. (3x2) His inner-circle of friends includes Sammy and T-Bag. Also, Lechero had a girlfriend who sneaked in the prison to offer him some company. She did this by dressing as a nun, but, later when the guards searched the whole prison for an apparant sniper, T-Bag hid her in a locker to stop her being spotted by a guard. This lead to a close relation-ship between the two later on in the series. After T-Bag was being humiliated by Sammy's gang, he lied to Lechero that they're planning on a revolt. (3x3) When the prison run out of electricity, he told Michael to fix the cables. Bellick, fooled by Michael, tells him that Michael has hidden something among the cable. It turns out to be a normal procedure in fixing the cable. Lechero poured hot coffee onto Bellick's back as a punishment.(3x4) Lechero eventually finds out that Michael is planning to escape and demands to be included in it. While working on the plan, he is forced out as Ruler of Sona by Sammy. When Sammy then finds out about the plan, Michael kills him by deliberately removing a vital piece of metal stopping all of the dirt burying them alive, Sammy's death means that Lechero retakes his duty. On the night of the escape, Lechero is shot after running across "No-mans Land" after being tricked by Michael, he is dragged back into Sona by the guards bleeding heavily, T-Bag takes him back up to his room where, after taking money from him, he smothers Lechero until he dies. Post-Death Relationships Appearances Killed by Lechero These people were killed by Lechero. Also Lechero is indirect responsible for the death around Scylla. Trivia *Lechero's episode count is 13 as of The Art of the Deal. *Respectively, Lechero was one of the only allies T-Bag had in the series and remained his allies even though T-Bag killed him. *Lechero along with Tracy McGrady and Donald Self appears in every episode of their only season. *Lechero and Michael Scofield are both indirectly responsible for each other's death. Lechero attempted to use World to kill Michael, but when Mahone finished World off instead, Sophia Lugo took a letter out his pants which started Michael on the path to Scylla. When Michael double-crossed Lechero as a part of his plan, Lechero was shot by a gaurd, which lead to him being perceived as weak by his fellow inmates. Although Lechero survived for a while, that loss of power was the catalyst to his death at the hand of T-Bag. *Lechero's nickname comes from when he dressed up as a milkman to gain access to his mother's rapist, her previous employer who avoided punishment because he was rich, white, and had friends in powerful places. *Mahone is 2 times indirect responsible for the death of Lechero. The first time is in Fire/Water, when he bring Whistler to the Sona grounds. The second time is in the Art of the Deal, after Mahone's plan failed and Lechero came up with a new plan, since the second escape failed, which was a plan of Mahone. *Ironically enought, World, a gang member of Lechero's gang was 6 years to life. Lechero, however is 5 years to life. This would make World longer in prison, if he didn't die. Also, Lechero was the leader of World. See also *Ironic deaths Category:Lechero's gang Category:Season 3 characters Category:Murders Category:Fathers Category:Non-female killers Category:Killed in Sona Category:Killed by Theodore Bagwell Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Criminals Category:Sona Inmates